The Fighter
by Incinerator1
Summary: Modern AU and Human AU. Hiccup enters the boxing championship in hopes to gain fame and glory. However, he doesn't know how to box, but one day he stumbles upon the famous "Night Fury", the old champion who went missing years ago. Now, under the Night Fury he trains to become the next champion, but there are trials in the way testing his resolve and friendship. Karate kid inspired


Chapter 1: Enter the Screw Up

_Intro Flashback_

_No POV._

A young 8-year-old boy with auburn hair was jumping around his room while a blonde 9-year-old girl was watching him in amusement.

"Astrid, when will the commercials end?" the boy groaned looking at the TV showing a commercial on toothpaste.

"Calm down Hiccup, it should end soon. Hey, see, it just ended." Said the girl as the commercial ended and the TV showed a large crowd surrounding a boxing ring and cheering and whistling.

"_WELCOME TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE WORLD HIGH SCHOOL BOXING CHAMPIONSHIP!" _said the announcer and the crowd just cheered more.

"Yay, yay!" said the boy and girl as the camera went to a close up of the announcer.

"_AAND NOW, IN THE BLUE CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT 138 POUNDS AND AN ASTOUNDING HEIGHT OF SIX FEET AND AN INCH, HAILING FROM DRAGON ISLAND ACADEMY, THE MONSTROUS NIGHTMAAARE!" _A large guy walked to the side of the ring wearing red boxing gloves with fire drawings on them **(I'll leave imagining the looks to the viewers, go crazy!) **

"_AAND IN THE RED CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT 110 POUNDS AND FIVE FEET, FIVE AND A HALF INCHES, HAILING FROM OUR VERY OWN, BERK ACADEMY, IT'S THE SULTAN OF PAIN, THE KING OF THE RING, AND THE TWO-TIME UNDEFEATED CHAMPIOOOOON, THE NIGHT FURYYY!" _A lean looking guy stepped into the ring, the two kids and the crowd emerged with cries at the guy. He had short spiky black hair, slightly tanned skin, green eyes and a bandage covering his nose and mouth and green eyes that were locked onto his opponent. His boxing gloves were black with blue fire designs on the front. The Night Fury raised his arms and again the entire crowd went into an uproar, especially the girls and the young boy and girl were both watching the man, also cheering.

"_Alright, I want a nice clean fight, nothing below the belt and no cheap shots!" _said the referee and both boxers nodded and went to their respective corners.

"Ooo, I hope the Night Fury win's this one!" said the boy

"Of course he'll win, he never loses!" replied the girl, turning both their attentions to the TV as the starting bell rang and the match began. The Night Fury taunted the Nightmare by punching his fists together and making a "come at me" sight, this made the Nightmare hit first with a quick rally of right jabs and uppercuts that seemed to push the Night Fury back. The crowd started shouting to fight back, but the Night Fury still went on full defense.

"What is he doing? Don't just stand there, FIGHT!" shouted the girl as the Night Fury was backed into a corner. The Nightmare started the quicken his punches as the Night Fury was stuck in the corner, but some tiredness set in and the punches slowed and the Night Fury took that chance. He ducked underneath the next punch and uppercutted the Nightmare. Now the order was reversed, the Night Fury was now giving the punches and the Nightmare was taking them.

"YEAH, GO NIGHT FURY!" shouted the boy along with the crowd as the Night Fury trapped the Nightmare in the corner. The Nightmare eventually got out, but he still succumbed to the onslaught of punches from the Night Fury. The Nightmare did get a few good punches, but it was all in vain as a large left hook knocked the Nightmare out cold.

"_One…two…three…winner!" _shouted the ref., and he raised the Night Fury's arm and the crowd started cheering and the boy and girl were jumping up and down in excitement.

"_There you have it folks, the Night Fury strikes again with his famous, one-round-bout! We'll see you all in the finals!" _said the commentator as the match ended with the Night Fury victorious once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Time Skip, Berk_

_Hiccup POV._

"Hiccup wake up or you'll be late for school!" shouted my dad. I fell off my comfortable bed and onto the cold floor, looking around the room sleepily before checking the time. _7:00 A.M_

"Oh great, I'm gonna be late!" I said as I rushed to the bathroom and tried to fix myself as much as possible…by that I mean washing my face and making sure me or my breath doesn't smell like something died.

Oh darn, I forgot the intro…let's see, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, nice name right, I didn't choose it, anyways, my name is Hiccup and I'm the screw up. I have auburn colored hair that never stays neat so I just leave it, freckles nearly everywhere on my face, unlike most people who are normal sized, I'm considered a midget amongst giants and my green eyes are the only eye-catcher on me, no pun intended. Anyways, I quickly put on some decent clothes and rushed downstairs, grabbing a piece of buttered toast from the toaster and rushed out the door.

"See ya later Hiccup." Said my dad, flipping a page from his morning newspaper as I rushed out the door, scarfing down the toast, and ran out to the town of Berk. I saw the school bus just as it was leaving and I made it just in time to catch the door before it closed completely.

"Just in the nick of time lad, ya nearly missed the bus." Said the bus driver grinning and I just rubbed the back of my head and made my way to the back seat where my friend Frank Ingerman sat down.

"Hi Hiccup, close call there wasn't it?" said Frank. Most people would call Frank Fishleggs cause when he was young someone played a prank on him, dumping a bucket load of raw fish on his head which made him smell like the sea and old socks for a week. No one has forgotten that and some people started calling him Fishleggs, but I still prefer the name Frank. Frank was abnormally huge for his age like I was abnormally small, so it was natural for us to be friends. He had really beefy arms and a fat face, but despite his size he is a gentle giant…actually, more like a nerdy giant. Aside from me, he's the smartest person in school and is often called a nerd because of that.

"I know right, hopefully that's gonna be the last close call for a day." Shouldn't have jinxed it cause as soon as I said that, Snotlout, my obnoxious bully of a cousin came and started harassing me again.

"Hey Useless, what are you and chunky over there talking about?" asked Snotlout mockingly. Snotlout Jorgenson is my obnoxious cousin who also acts as my top tormentor, his actual name isn't Snotlout but no one remembers it, even the teachers call him Snotlout. He is practically everything I'm not, except smart; he's got a lower IQ than a box of rocks. Reason for his name is his nose, it's so huge the boogers would probably be the size of my nose and one time Snotlout claimed to have been able to touch his brain by sticking his finger in his nose.

"Nothing Snotlout, just go away." I said trying not to let Snotlout completely irk me.

"Oh, so is Useless fighting back now, HA, I'd like to see you try." Snotlout then grabbed me by the scruff of my clothes and tried to pull me up, but the bus hit a small pothole and I was dropped back onto my seat.

"Hey, no standin' in the bus!" said the bus driver and Snotlout sat down grumbling something about hanging me on the flagpole.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk High_

_Hiccup POV._

After a few minutes of picking other students up and some paper airplanes to the head, the bus finally arrived in my school, Berk Academy. I know what you're thinking: "Berk Academy! Isn't that the Night Fury's school?" Well let me clarify things up, yes it was the Night Fury's school, but he's long gone, no one knows where he is now, but he suddenly dropped out of school and never came back. Since then, Berk Academy has been on a six-year losing streak in the World High School Boxing Championship, the biggest event of the entire year where schools from around the world come to Berk to pit representative boxers for the title "World High School Champion". Some people say that boxing isn't good for high schoolers, but they compete anyways, and the championship allows girls and boys to box, so it's the perfect contest for everyone. Right now the champion school is Outcast High, and despite the name it's a very prestigious school, but everyone there is tough as nails. Outcast's champ is Alvin "The Red Death", he is about the largest high schooler I've ever seen **(in this story I've made most of the characters and dragons high schoolers, like Alvin and the Night Fury)**. So, back to me, as the bus screeched to a halt, everyone filled out into our school. I quickly avoided all human contact, except Frank and some teachers and jogged to my locker. I threw my bag on the floor and put in the essentials.

_Book…homework…pencil case…backup pencil case if Snotlout or twins steal my first one… _and the list went on something like that, but just as I was about to go to class, by locker door slammed shut and in front of me stood Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were similar to Snotlout in most ways, except they were slightly scrawnier and a lower IQ, probably because they keep hitting things with their heads.

"Hey Useless, your well deserved beating up has come." Said Snotlout, and the twins both snickered.

"Not now Snotlout, I'm gonna be late." I said, trying to get away, but he stopped me by grabbing my shirt and pinning me against a locker.

"Oh no, not this time." Said Snotlout, raising his fist.

"I wonder how many black eyes he's gonna get from this." laughed Tuffnut

"I say six!" replied Ruffnut

"He only has two eyes dimwit." Said Tuffnut

"Shut up you two, I wanna enjoy this." said Snotlout, bringing his fist down to punch me, but something stopped him and when I looks, my heart stopped.

"Enough, you want another detention Snotlout, let's get to class." Said Astrid, my old childhood friend, classmates in two classes, and my big crush since I was eight. Her blonde hair, and stern appearance were all that needed to make me turn red.

"Grr, lucky little shrimp, just wait…" Snotlout then grumbled away with the twins following close behind.

I tried to thank Astrid for saving me, but she just held up her hand and just spoke, "I don't need your thanks Hiccup, just learn how to defend yourself someday ok?" she said and walked away. Yes, we were once childhood friends, but ever since my mom died in a car accident, we've been distant and the next time I saw her, it was as if we never met.

_Someday I will be strong. Strong enough to defend myself, strong enough to fight back. _I thought as I walked down the hall and the bell started ringing, but something along the way caught my eye.

"_WHSBC (World High School Boxing Championship) in a week, contestants may sign up here!" _then it showed a list containing several names of my classmates for the championship, then I saw Astrid, Snotlout, Fishleggs, and the twins names on the board.

_Probably want to bring fame and glory to themselves. _I thought, but then I got an idea, a stupid one. I quickly scribbled some random name on the board so no one will know it's me, or bug me about it later and ran away before somebody saw what I wrote down:

_The Night Fury._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_After School_

_Hiccup POV._

After some boring classes, more A-grade tests and several insults from Snotlout and/or the twins, I again tried to walk home without any mishaps. To explain the walking, the school had some budget cuts so they couldn't let the buses drive students home so we had to walk. Anyways, I was walking home, but I didn't notice Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut come up from behind until a dog from a passing woman started barking. I turned around to face them, but regretted it when I saw the look in their eyes.

"Now we're all alone, Fishbone **(Ha, it rhymed)**." Said Snotlout, punching his fists together.

"Haha, now Snotlout, think about what you're doing. If you think at all." I retorted, but that just made him angrier and he charged. I bolted away down the sidewalk and my three pursuers were hot on my tail. Luckily I knew Berk like the back of my hand, but not all of it. Soon I ran out of familiar places so I was just rounding corners randomly until I hit a dead end.

"Ha, we got ya now!" said Tuffnut, as they were about to run around the corner. I looked around and saw a door on the side of the wall next to me, so to avoid getting beaten to a bloody pulp I ducked into the door before they rounded the corner.

"Where did the midget go?" asked Ruffnut, looking around

"He must've gone the other direction!" said Tuffnut, turning around, followed by his twin and Snotlout

"Wherever you are, we'll get you!" shouted Snotlout. I didn't notice I was holding my breath the entire time until I relaxed and tried to get out, but the door wouldn't budge.

"No, no, no!" I shouted, frantically trying to push the door open, but it wouldn't move. Eventually I gave up and decided to find another way out, but as I was walking I tripped over something that made me widen my eyes. I tripped over an old punching bag, some sand still in it. I looked around and noticed some other things as well, boxing gloves hung on the wall, quotes from famous boxers hung beside each glove, and a old boxing ring stood in the middle.

"A gym?" I said looking around for some sign that this was still in use, but the dust on the ground and cobwebs on the ring told me this was a very old gym.

"Is someone there?" said a voice and I froze, someone was here, someone other than me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To be continued after "The Outcast Returns"…dun dun duuun!**


End file.
